Sierra's Story
by theatrenerd87
Summary: Oliver and Kyle, 5 years later with Sierra Rose.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey munchkin, why aren't you eating your veggies?" Kyle asked his daughter as he folded his arms.

"My froat is tickly, Daddy, that's why."

Kyle didn't buy it, figuring she was just trying to get out of eating her vegetables. "Si, I'm sure the tickles will go away if you eat something." Sierra didn't like that solution.

"Kyle, you're acting like you gave her _ice cream_! You gave her broccoli! Do you remember liking broccoli when you were five? " Oliver said, getting up to take Sierra's plate away. "It's okay, baby, Daddy's just being a meanie." Oliver stuck his tongue out towards Sierra, in total solidarity, showing his disgust, and took his napkin off the table, carefully opening it up to show Sierra as she giggled quietly.

"I'm glad you both find this so amusing," Kyle glared at his boyfriend.

"I don't' think Daddy's very happy." Sierra said.

"Kyle, I don't think it's going to damage her health if she doesn't eat her broccoli one night."

"I'm a doctor, okay, keeping people healthy is what I do, and I really don't appreciate ya contradictin' me. And if we give in now she is not going to learn that eating healthy food is important."

"Your accent's coming out again," Oliver walked over to his boyfriend. "You know what that does to me."

"Well, too bad." Kyle walked away from them, but not before facing them both. "No dessert for you, young lady, unless you eat those veggies. And you," he pointed to Oliver. "You're on the couch until further notice." He said, leaving the room.

_That's what you think. _Oliver thought.

"Hey munchkin, how about some ice cream? Just Sierra and Papa? That'll help your tickly throat."

Sierra smiled.

"I heard that."

"Well, tell you what, Mr. North Carolina, if ya forgive us, we just might share with you?"

"Absolutely not. I don't know why you're rewarding her kind of behavior."

"Kyle, I am a cop, okay? I know when laws are broken, and as much as it may be a rule, not eating broccoli isn't a law that Sierra needs to abide by."

Oliver turned to his daughter, "what kind of ice cream do you want?"

"Cookie dough and chocolate."

"Ooohhh, sounds yummy. Whipped cream and sprinkles too?"

Sierra nodded.

"Okay, I'll put the ice cream in the dishes, and you can put all the extra stuff on, okay?"

"What movie do you want to watch tonight?"

"The Fox and the Hound?"

"Sure. Go get it; it's in your room. Papa's gotta talk to Daddy for a minute." Oliver said, as he finished putting the whipped cream on his sundae, and put the dishes on a carry tray. Before walking into the bedroom to find Kyle, Oliver placed the tray on the table, as Sierra walked out with the movie.

"Daddy always says no eating in the living room."

"It's okay for tonight, Sierra. Be right back." Oliver quickly kissed his daughter on her temple, and walked in the bedroom. When he walked in the bedroom, he found his boyfriend reading a medical journal.

"Kyle, I'm sorry. I really didn't…"

"Just go and watch the movie, Oliver."

"I-"

"Just go…" Kyle turned back to his book, as Oliver left the room.

After the movie, getting ready for bed, and brushing her teeth, Sierra went in to see Kyle.

_Knock, knock._

"Go away, Oliver."

"Daddy, it's Sierra…" Kyle got up and opened the door. "I just wanted to say good night."

Kyle looked down at his daughter; there was no way he could stay mad at a face like that for too long. He knelt down to her level, "Night, baby. I love you."

Oliver walked up behind Sierra. "Alright kiddo, bed time. I'll come tuck you in."

"Ollie, I figured we'd _both_ do it, I mean, that is, if she wants?"

"Yay!" Sierra jumped up and down.

After Kyle and Oliver tucked Sierra in and kissed her good night, they were walking their separate ways when Oliver spoke up, "I have an over night tomorrow, I'll call you if I can. Night."

Oliver brushed past Kyle and walked to the living room.

"Oh, no, you don't." Kyle pulled Oliver by the arm, and swung him around to face him. He hit the wall as Kyle started to kiss him.

"Oliver, about how I acted earlier. I guess I was being a little ridiculous. It's not like one night of skipping vegetables is going to stunt her growth. I'm sorry."

Oliver wiggled out of his arms.

"Oh really? Prove it." Oliver said, walking into their bedroom, and laying on the bed.

"Still have your uniform on, I see..." Kyle said, staying in the doorway. "You look so sexy." Kyle said, as he walked into the bedroom. He climbed on top of Oliver, kissing him as he did so.

"You drive me crazy…" Oliver said, tilting his head back giving Kyle access to his neck. "I thought you were mad?"

"Nope. Just that Sierra's got you wrapped around her little finger." Kyle continued to kiss Oliver's neck. He was making his way down Oliver's chest when he heard crying coming from Sierra's room.

"Daddy! Papa!"

Kyle and Oliver both ran into Sierra's room, and noticed she was holding her throat and pulling at her ears. Sierra had a hard time falling asleep due to her to a scratchy throat and earache like she had had so many times before.

"Daddy," she whispered "my throat and ears hurt and they won't go away."

"Can I take a look?" said Kyle getting into doctor mode

Sierra opened her mouth wide so that her daddy could take a look. Kyle grabbed a small flashlight and looked around.

"Well, sweetie, looks like another strep throat and you've probably got an ear infection as well."

"Kyle, this is the like sixth time in the last three months. Maybe we should take her to the doctor."

"Papa, no doctor." she whined.

"Honey, you have to go. He's going to make you better. How about we go for a ride in the police car with sirens afterwards?"

"Yeah okay, Papa."

Kyle shook his head; she definitely had him wrapped around her finger.

"Ok, we'll tuck you back into bed and I'll call the doctor in the morning for an appointment," said Kyle.

Oliver saw the worried look on Sierra's face, "You'll be fine. He's just going to look. No ouchies, I promise." assured Oliver.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning once Sierra was ready, Kyle buckled her in the car and called Oliver to hurry up. The doctor's office wasn't far and the car ride was uneventful. They arrived at the office and sat in the waiting room. Sierra looked really nervous, but both Oliver and Kyle reassured her that everything was going to be ok. When they were called into the room only 10 minutes later a doctor in a white coat came in. Kyle had hoisted her on to the table, with her tiny feet dangling down not even close to reaching the floor.

"Hi, Sierra. I'm Dr. Quillen" he said with a manila chart in his hand, "how are you feeling today?"

"My froat hurts." answered Sierra.

"Well, let's take a look then." and he started looking in her throat with his small flashlight. Then he used his cold stethoscope telling her to take deep breaths.

Kyle and Oliver watched the examination and listened to the instructions for the antibiotic that the doctor was going to prescribe. They both sighed, loudly, when the doctor pointed out what they already knew, that this was one of the many sore throats this year and the doctor mentioned thinking about getting her tonsils removed since they seemed to be giving her a lot of trouble. As Sierra got dressed, the doctor continued to talk and write out a prescription for the antibiotic pills she needed.

Back at home, Kyle and Oliver helped take care of Sierra's sore throat, giving her the medicine that the doctor had given them at the doctor's office. As Sierra napped, Oliver and Kyle thought about what the doctor had said and thought it'd be best to ask Sierra what she wanted.

That night as Kyle and Oliver tucked her in to bed, "Munchkin, how would you like to not get anymore scratchy throats?"

"Weally?"

"Yeah. You need to get an operation." interjected Kyle

"Will it hurt?"

"No, you'll be asleep but it might hurt for like a day or two after."

"Will I be alone?"

"Of course not. Both of us will be there." The thought of her two dads put a smile on Sierra's face which they took to mean she agreed to the surgery.

Kyle called the doctor and scheduled the operation while Oliver arranged his schedule to be there for his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning before the surgery Sierra and the whole family headed to the hospital.

"Hey munchkin," Oliver called to his daughter, "remember what Daddy told you to think about tomorrow?" he asked.

Sierra smiled, "being a bwave suppper-eero!" she exclaimed while punching her small arm in the air in a Superman-type pose. Kyle laughed.

"That's right!" he said

Sierra skipped to Oliver's side, grabbing his hand, beaming up at him with such anxious adoration that all Oliver could do was smile back down at her.

Kyle watched all this with great pride. He could barely believe that things would turn out this way years ago when he first met Oliver back in college.

"What are you thinking about?" Oliver asked with a puzzled look, breaking Kyle out of his trance.

"Our life," Kyle said, as he grabbed his keys.

"Munchkin, everything will be okay" Oliver said as he looked at Sierra sitting in her booster seat in the back, with the worried look on her face.

"Pwomise?"

Crossing his heart, Oliver nodded solemnly, "Promise! Daddy and I will be right there when you wake up."

The ride to the hospital was uneventful. Everyone piled out of the car as the three of them walked through the parking lot, Kyle and Oliver swung Sierra every few feet. They then hopped on the elevator and got off on the surgical floor.

Kyle headed to the nurses station and while Oliver and Sierra sat in the waiting room.

"Hey, know what the best part of having your tonsils out is? You get to eat all the ice cream, pudding and jello you want." said Oliver to try and lighten the mood.

"Weally!"

"Yep! So when you get out of the hospital we'll go get some ice cream, how about that?" promised Kyle, as he had joined them while filling out the paper work.

"Yeah!"

When the paper work was done, a nurse named Abby took the family to Sierra's room. Her room was painted with colorful pinks, reds, blues and greens and even her favorite color, purple.

About an hour after everyone had settled in, Dr. Quillen, who they had seen at the doctor's office, came in, followed by another doctor.

"Sierra, this is Dr. Carter, and he's an ear, nose, and throat doctor and he's going to be taking out those tonsils of yours" Dr. Quillen explained.

"Hi," she managed to squeak out.

"Hi, Sierra," he said. With that, he did a brief examination of his own. "Well, here's what is going to happen. As soon as you are asleep, we'll open your mouth, and I'll take out those tonsils that are giving you so much trouble. The surgery shouldn't take over a hour." he said in the general direction of Kyle and Oliver.

"And then I can have ice cream?"

"That's right, then you get ice cream."

"Well, see you in the morning, Sierra," Dr. Carter said as he and Dr. Quillen left the room.

The next morning she would be having the operation. Everybody could tell she was really scared but the whole family was there to support her.

"Munchkin, look what I brought for you." said Oliver as he sat on the edge of her bed and pulled something out of a bag he had packed for her, with pj's and other essentials for her hospital stay.

"Det. Flounder!" she exclaimed when she saw the stuffed fish.

"He'll be here for you when you need someone to talk to or when you need protecting. You've gotta take good care of him, and detective, you've gotta protect her and keep her safe." talking to the stuffed fish.

"…and while you are in surgery I'll make sure that he's taken care of and I will bring him back when you wake up." continued Kyle who kissed her on the forehead and left since he had a shift that night. Oliver stayed with Sierra, tucking her in and falling asleep on the chair beside her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Papa, when can I go school?"

"I'm not sure, munchkin." Oliver said as he heard the house phone ring.

"Officer Fish."

"Officer, this is Dr. Quillen's office, I was calling to confirm Sierra's appointment for tomorrow at 10:30. Right?"

"Yes. We'll see you then," Oliver hung up the phone. Oliver clapped his hands together, as he walked back to his daughter.

"Okay, so, that was Dr. Quillen's office, you've got an appointment to check your throat." Oliver said as the door opened, and Kyle walked in.

"Daddy," Sierra ran over to greet Kyle at the door.

Kyle scooped her up in his arms and gave her a big squeeze. Kyle loved coming home and being greeted like that by the two most important people in his life.

Oliver walked over to greet Kyle, "Dr. Quillen just called confirming her appointment for tomorrow morning."

"Oohh, I have an early shift…" Kyle said with disappointment.

"I'll take her, I took the week off." said Oliver.

The next morning, Oliver got up to find the other side of the bed empty. Kyle was already at work, leaving earlier that morning. Oliver peaked into Sierra's room and woke up the sleeping beauty. Sierra slowly got out of bed and got dressed.

Oliver fed her breakfast and told her to get a move on since they had to be at the doctor's office soon. Sierra ate quickly and was ready to leave.

"Sierra Lewis-Fish." the nurse called, as Oliver took Sierra's little hand.

"Right this way. First door on your left. The doctor will be in momentarily." the nurse said.

A few minutes later, Dr. Quillen walked in, "Hello, Sierra, Officer Fish."

"Hi." Sierra said semi-shyly.

"Hello." Oliver said.

"Let's take a look here, say ahhhhhhhh…" Dr Quillen put the tongue depressor on Sierra's tongue as there was a knock at the door.

"Am I late?" Kyle peaked in.

"Nope, just started." Oliver said as Dr. Quillen turned off his mini flashlight.

"There appears to still be a little redness but that'll dissipate in a day or two."

"I go to school tomorrow?" Sierra asked.

"She's getting restless." Kyle said.

"I don't see why not." Dr. Quillen took out his pad and started writing a note.

"What's the teacher's name."

"Mith Mithal…" Sierra said with a little bit of a lisp.

"Miss Missal." Oliver corrected, and spelled it.

"_Dear Miss Missal, Sierra Lewis Fish was absent due to tonsillitis and a tonsillectomy._ _Sincerely, Dr. Brett Quillen"_

Oliver grabbed the note from the doctor, relieved that Sierra could go back to school. As much as he loved her she was getting restless at home, he wanted to go back to work. Sierra hopped off the doctor's table, excited to go back to school. The three of them exited the doctor's office, thanking Dr. Quillen.

"I've gotta get back to work. I'll see you at home later." said Kyle to Oliver.

"We'll be waiting for you" said Oliver seductively.

Sierra stood there watching her daddies kiss, "Daddy…" she whined pulling on Kyle's scrubs.

"Oh, so you want in on the kissing too, don't you."

"No Daddy, 'top it…" Sierra laughed as she tried pulling away but she was too late. Kyle grabbed her up and started showering her with kisses. Oliver joined in too. Sierra tried squirming out but her daddies held on tight.

"Alright, sweetie. I'll see you when I get home." With that Kyle kissed Sierra and placed her feet back on the floor.

"Let's get you home, munchkin." said Oliver as he patted her on the back pushing her out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at home Oliver and Sierra waited for Kyle to come home. Sierra played with her toys and dolls until she lost interest. Sierra left her room to find her papa reading a book on the couch. Sierra decided to join him and snuggled up into his armpit.

"Hey munchkin." Oliver said kissing her on her temple.

"When's Daddy coming home?"

"He should be home soon. How about we give him a call and see if he can

bring home dinner? How does that sound?"

Sierra nodded her head as Oliver reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone to call Kyle. Sierra watched intently as Oliver waited for Kyle to pick up the phone on the other end.

"Hey," said Oliver, "Sierra and I were thinking you could pick up something for dinner tonight on your way home. Maybe something from Buenos Dias? Alright we'll see you when you get home." With that Oliver hung up the phone.

"Daddy said he'd be home soon with dinner. In the mean time, why don't we put in a movie? Your pick."

Sierra jumped off the couch and picked out her favorite movie, The Care Bears. During the time she was home Sierra had probably watched that movie more times then Oliver would like to count. Oliver could practically recite it word for word. Oliver made sure Sierra was educated in classic movies from his childhood. Sierra had inherited her dad's technical abilities and at the tender age of 5 she already knew how to set up the tv and play a movie.

Once the movie was set up, Sierra jumped back to the couch and snuggled in to her Papa to hunker down and watch the movie while they waited for her daddy to get home.

It wasn't long before Sierra's head found a nice comfortable spot on Oliver's lap. Oliver stroked her head pulling her hair back from her face. Not wanting to disturb Sierra, Oliver kept the movie on, secretly enjoying it. Oliver jumped though when he heard keys jingle in the doorknob. Not being able to find the remote Oliver panicked, not wanting Kyle to catch him watching a children's movie by himself but it was too late.

"Hey, honey." Kyle said as he opened the door and saw Oliver sitting on the couch not noticing the young girl on his lap. "Where's Sierra? She's usually trying to knock me over by this time."

Oliver just pointed to the sleeping child on his lap and Kyle gave a nod. Kyle had his over-the-shoulder bag and carried a bag of food in his left hand. Kyle walked over to the table and placed the food there, before joining Oliver in the living room again, where he was still watching the movie.

"Oliver, you know you can turn the movie off. She's asleep."

"Yeah I know I can, but I was kind of enjoying the trip down memory lane. I used to watch this movie when I was a kid and I never thought I'd be able to share it with one of my kids."

Kyle bent down and gave Sierra a kiss, stirring her a bit. Sierra stretched out like a cat waking up from her nap.

"Daddy…"

"Hey, honey." he said as she slowly woke up, "you ready for dinner. I brought your favorite, macaroni and cheese, Carlotta made it just the way you like it."

Sierra sat up at the mention of her favorite food and smiled at her dad. She reached out her arms, indicating she want to be picked up. Kyle placed Sierra on his hip and carried her into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Sierra helped set the table as Kyle handed her forks, knives and plates, telling her exactly where to place them. Once the table was set, Kyle lay out the food and called Oliver to come join them.

"Papa, I setted the table"

"You did set the table, I see that. You did a great job."

The three sat down for dinner. In between bites of food Kyle told his family about his day. Sierra didn't really pay much attention since it was grown-up talk.

"And how was your day, miss Sierra?"

"Papa and I played together with my dollies. Then we watched a movie, but I felled asleep."

"That you did." said Kyle matter-of-factly.

"Well I'm full and exhausted." said Oliver. "and I think it's almost bed time for little Sierra here."

"But I'm not tired," said Sierra with a yawn.

"Well you want to get a good night's sleep before you go back to school tomorrow."

With that Sierra cleared her plate in the sink and went to her room. Oliver cleaned up dinner since Kyle had gone out to get it while Kyle started Sierra's bath.

"Sierra, bath time!" Kyle called from the bathroom.

Kyle didn't hear the pitter-pat of Sierra's little feet heading to the bathroom so he tried again thinking she didn't hear him. This time he yelled a little louder. She still didn't come.

"Sierra Rose! Bath. Now." Kyle wasn't too angry but he was getting there. He was starting to get frustrated.

Oliver heard Kyle yelling and decided to check up on Sierra. He found her playing in her room. She seemed engaged in her play. She was playing with her dollhouse that Gigi had gotten her.

"Munchkin, Daddy's been calling you for your bath. He's waiting for you."

"I was playing, Papa."

"I see that but now it's time for your bath and then time for bed."

Sierra put her dolls away and headed to the bathroom. Kyle started helping Sierra undress, taking off her shirt and pants. Once she was naked, Sierra jumped in the warm bath. She had tons of bath toys, boats and rubber duckies. Sierra started splashing around, getting Kyle a little wet. That was to be expected though. It was one of the hazards of bathing a 5 year old.

"Sierra try to keep the splashing to a minimum. I'm starting to get really wet."

Sierra thought it was pretty funny getting Daddy wet. She took her small hand and tried to make the biggest splash she could. She then looked at her Daddy, giving him one of her signature mischievous looks, secretly giggling while her hand covered her mouth. Kyle looked back at her. He didn't really want to get wet but he felt Sierra deserved revenge. He took one of the cups from the bathroom and dumped it over Sierra's head.

"Daddyyyyy!"

Kyle smiled but Sierra was not happy. She wasn't expecting her dad to splash her back. So she called in the big guns, her Papa. Oliver came running, thinking something was wrong, but when he saw Kyle all wet he knew what had happened. Oliver bent down joining Kyle on the floor and started splashing Sierra. It turned into a big water fight, leaving Kyle and Oliver pretty much soaking wet.

"Alright time to get washed up now. We've had our fun. You, missy, have school in the morning." said Kyle.

Kyle grabbed the shampoo and washed Sierra's hair, telling her to close her eyes when it was time to rinse it out. Sierra soaped up every part of her body and then rinsed off. Her fingers were pruney and wrinkly. Kyle pulled the drain and Sierra stepped into a nice warm towel that he had waiting for her. Kyle rubbed her dry and shooed her off to get into her pajamas.

"Si, go get your pajamas on and pick out a story to read tonight." ordered Kyle.

Sierra trotted off to her bedroom, while both Oliver and Kyle changed out of their wet clothes. When Sierra was in her pajamas, she found her parents in their room letting them know she was ready for a story. She picked out her favorite one, Where the Wild Things Are. It was one of Kyle's favorites too. Sierra jumped into Kyle and Oliver's bed and right in between her two dads. She snuggled under the covers and the three of them got comfortable, ready to read the story.

"Alright, story gets read in here and then off to bed in your own room, Missy." said Kyle.

However, Sierra was asleep before Kyle finished the book. Oliver tapped Kyle on the shoulder making him look beside him, seeing Sierra asleep on his chest. Oliver motioned to Kyle that he'd carry her into her room and scooped her up. Oliver placed her down gently in her bed, gave her a kiss and said good night. Kyle was right behind them and tucked Sierra in, also placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Oliver turned on Sierra's Care Bear night light and closed the door, leaving it open just a crack.

"She's asleep." Kyle said, as he walked in the bedroom and closed the door.

"Good," Oliver said as he took off his shirt which was now completely soaked. "I'm gonna jump in a nice hot shower, care to join me?"

"Of course," Kyle said as he wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist. "At least you're not all muddy this time." he laughed.

"Nope," Oliver smiled. "Oh, and I almost forgot. We need to talk about how we're going to handle this weekend, it being Mother's day on Sunday and all." This was the first year Sierra would understand Mother's day and he figured she might make something when she went to school in the morning.

"It completely slipped my mind. Let's take a nice…" Kyle kissed Oliver's neck. "long….hot…shower, and will discuss it in the morning." Kyle took Oliver's hand.

"It's just, this weekend is gonna be so difficult for Sierra. All her other friends have a mom and a dad. She's never going to get to celebrate mother's day like the other kids. She's going to start to ask questions. What are we going to tell her about Stacy? She'd going to want to know about her mom and…" Oliver said when he and Kyle were in bed.

"Oliver…"

"I mean, she never met Stacy, never got to know her…"

"Oliver…."

"And Gigi? She's…" Oliver made his famous squishy face.

"Oliver…" Kyle kissed Oliver's neck, in an attempt to get his attention.

"God, Kyle, this is going to be so difficult for her. We don't even have pictures or anything to show her."

"Fish!"

Hearing his last name made Oliver stop talking.

"What? I was just saying…"

"Marry me." Kyle couldn't take it when Oliver ranted on like that, but the ranting did get him thinking. It was spontaneous but it was something he had been thinking about for a while.

"I'm sorry, what?" Oliver was taken by surprise.

"You heard me. Marry me, Oliver."

"Kyle, where's this coming from?"

"Ollie, I love you more than anything. I know we're a family but I want to make it official. Sierra doesn't have a mommy but I want her to know she's got two permanent daddies."

"Of course. Yes, I'll marry you," Oliver said kissing Kyle. "I love you so much."


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday was Mother's Day, Sierra woke up and walked down the hall to her parents room. They were still both sound asleep. Sierra tiptoed into the room and gently climbed on the bed. There was just enough room for her to squeeze in between them. She snuggled closer to Kyle and made herself comfortable.

Kyle was awoken by Sierra's stirring and flipped over to see what woke him up. Seeing his favorite little person put a smile on his face. He saw his two favorite people sleeping like angels, though he didn't know Sierra was just pretending.

"Hi, Daddy." she whispered.

"Hey, sweetie. Should we wake up Papa?"

Sierra nodded and prepared to pounce on top of Oliver. Kyle put up a finger, then two and then three. Sierra sprung onto Oliver as he let out a puff of air. Oliver opened his eyes to see what had woken him up and he wasn't a bit surprised as to what he saw, his beautiful daughter staring right at him.

"Hey, munchkin." said Oliver groggily

"Hi, Papa. It was all Daddy's idea."

Kyle stared her down as she outed him. Sierra just smiled. Oliver laughed at the scene on the bed that was taking place. Kyle leaned over Sierra, as Sierra stuck out her tongue in disgust as her parents kissed. Sierra still straddled Oliver as he flipped over on his back.

"So what are we doing today since we both aren't working?"

Sierra spoke up, "it's mommy's day. You said we could go visit her."

"Well, why don't you go get dressed munchkin and I'll go make some breakfast." said Oliver

Kyle still did not know how to boil an egg so Oliver did much of the cooking. Kyle was able to use the microwave and even on occasion cook pasta for Sierra. As Sierra got dressed in her room she could smell the French toast her Papa was making in the kitchen. Sierra emerged from her bedroom dressed nicely in a pink dress.

"Hi gorgeous. You hungry?"

Sierra nodded and sat herself at the kitchen table. Oliver was just finishing up the last batch of French toast, plated it and placed it in the middle of the table which was set for the three of them. Oliver grabbed the maple syrup and took a seat at the table. Kyle took one piece from the pile and placed it on Sierra's plate. He picked up his knife and fork and started cutting pieces.

"Start with that and then you can always have more." he said pouring syrup on to her plate.

Within about a good five minutes, Sierra had finished piece number one and ready for piece number two. Kyle picked up on what his daughter wanted and placed a second slice on her plate and cut it into smaller pieces. Sierra sat happily eating breakfast with her two dads. She was excited to go visit her mom and give her the card she had made.

The ride to the cemetery was quiet. Sierra held her card tightly in her hands. They pulled into the cemetery parking lot and Sierra unbuckled herself from her booster seat. Oliver opened the door and Sierra jumped out. Kyle clicked the doors locked as they made their way to Stacy's grave. Kyle and Oliver hadn't been there since Stacy's funeral after she had been pulled out of the lake that spring.

Stacy's plot was well kept, with even a few flowers surrounding it. Kyle and Oliver figured Kim had done most of it. The three of them stared at the tombstone that read:

Stacy Lynn Morasco

May 10th 1985-Feb 15th 2010

A mother, sister and daughter

"Si, are you going to give her your card? You can talk to her, too."

Sierra shyly placed her homemade Mother's Day card on her mother's grave. Kyle took a rock and placed it to hold down the card.

"I made this for you mommy. We made it in school. I made one for Grandma Roxy too. I told my teacher I didn't have a mommy and she just told me to make one for another lady that I loved. I hope that's ok."

Kyle and Oliver looked at each other when they heard her say that. They hadn't known about Sierra's second card. Kyle was glad he had asked Roxy to be Sierra's grandmother. She needed at least one grandparent and another female figure in her life for the topics that Kyle and Oliver didn't know much about seeing as they were men.

"Papa," she said looking up at Oliver, "can we go see mommy now?"

Oliver was taken back at the question. He guessed that Sierra didn't really understand what being in heaven and being dead meant. He tried thinking about how to explain it to her.

"Sierra," he said bending down to her level, "you know how people go away on a trip and don't come back for a very long time. Sometimes they don't come back at all"

"They go to heaven. And even though it's hard for people like us who get left behind, you have to know that your mommy is very happy now." said Kyle adding more.

"Can we call her?"  
"No baby we can't. But she can see us and she can hear us. And you have to know that she will always love you and protect you. You just won't be able to see her or hear her talk to you back."

Sierra looked sad. Her friends all had a mommy and a daddy. It's not that she didn't love her two daddies but she wanted a mommy too.

"Can mommy come back?"

"No, sweetie, she can't but she'll always look over and love you"

"How come I don't have a mommy and daddy like my friends?"

Kyle and Oliver were taken aback by Sierra's question.

"Oh, Si, you do have a mommy and a daddy. You just can't see mommy now. Mommy will always be your mommy no matter where she is but she's also you guardian angel. And even though you miss mommy, you have Daddy and me to look after you." said Kyle

Sierra seemed to understand a little more, though she still had a confused look on her face.

"So who are my mommy and daddy?"

"Well sweetie, Papa is your daddy by blood, but I am your daddy by heart. But that doesn't mean I love you any less than Papa, in fact I love you just as much," Kyle bent down to whisper in her ear, "maybe even more."

Oliver bent down and joined in a family hug. Sierra seemed content with the answers she had been given for now.


	7. Chapter 7

As days went on Sierra still had questions about Stacy, questions that Oliver and Kyle couldn't answer with certainty.

"I think it's time Kyle…" Oliver said one night when they were watching TV on the couch after Sierra had gone to bed.

Kyle looked at Oliver confused.

"We should let Sierra get to know Kim."

"Oliver, no…"

"She knew Stacy best, Kyle. Sierra has questions we can't answer. Besides, what harm can she really do, babe?"

"You're kidding right? Um, hello, are we talking about the same person here!"

"Sierra's a little kid, Kim will behave around her."

"We _are_ talking about Kimberly Andrews! Vegas stripper." said Kyle.

"Trust me" Oliver said as he kissed Kyle, "hey Sierra," who emerged from her bedroom with her favorite doll, "do you want to meet someone who was very special to your mommy?"

"Yeah!" Sierra said excitedly.

A few minutes later, Oliver and Sierra arrived at the Buchanan Estate. Oliver knocked on the door, but Kim had music blaring so she didn't hear him. He knocked again.

"Kim, it's Oliver Fish! Open up.."

"uugghh." Kim said turning her music down and rushing to the door. She yanked it open.

"What do _you_ want, Salmon?"

"Hi to you too, Kim. Well, my daughter wanted to meet her mommy's best friend." Oliver said, pointing to Sierra who was standing beside him.

"Sierra? Sierra Rose?" Kim gasped, and pulled her into a hug.

Oliver cleared his throat.

"She had questions about her Mom, we can't answer. I figured it was time that you guys met.' Oliver knelt down to his daughters' level.

"How would you like to stay with Kim for a few hours to get to know your Mom?" Oliver turned to Kim, "Think you can handle this little one for a while?"

"No sweat" Kim said with a chuckle.

"Yay!" Sierra said excitedly.

"Okay, bye, munchkin. I'll be back soon." Oliver kissed Sierra on the top of her head. "I'll be back at 5." he told Kim.

"Okay." Oliver turned to walk away. "hey Fish?" Oliver turned to face her. "Thank you." he smiled and left as Kim and Sierra went inside.

"So, Sierra Rose…or do you like Sierra? Stacy, your mom, called you Sierra Rose." Kim said walking her into the living room.

"Sierra Rose, but just you okay?" Sierra smiled at her.

"Okay, Sierra Rose, you sit right there and I'll be back." Kim guided her to the couch.

A few minutes later, Kim came back with a box full of Stacy's things and placed it front of Sierra.

"Go ahead, you can touch her stuff."

Sierra took a pair of ballet slippers out of the box and showed them to Kim.

"Those were your Mom's favorite things! She loved to dance. She took tap and ballet. She also knew how to sing. In fact…" Kim took a video tape out of the box and put it in the VCR.

_Next up: Stacy Lynn Morasco, singing Lucky by Britney Spears_

Sierra watched the video intently. Kim cried silently as she watched it play. When it was over, she wiped her eyes.

"Here are some pictures of her when she was little and a young girl. You can keep them okay?" Kim handed the pictures to Sierra.

"Aunt Kim…"

"What did you just call me?"

"Aunt Kim, is that okay?"

"Oh, Sierra Rose." Kim pulled her into a hug. "That's more than okay. Do you want to go out, get lunch, and shop?"

"Yeah!" Sierra jumped up and down.

A few minutes later, Kim and Sierra were walking through town and sitting in a booth at the Buenas Dias Cafe.

"What do you want to eat?" Kim asked.

"A burger and fries."

"Just like your Mom, that was her favorite!"

After lunch, Kim and Sierra went shopping and she bought her a pair of her own pink ballet slippers.

"Aunt Kim, but I can't dance." said Sierra.

"I'll teach you. You'll be a pro in no time" Kim said as she grabbed the shopping bag of the shoe store counter and handed it to Sierra to hold.

"Thank you, Aunt Kim."

"Any time Sierra Rose, any time."

Meanwhile, Kyle, Oliver and Roxy were at the Angel Square Hotel, busy planning the wedding. Roxy had taken over, making sure everything was taken care of for her boys.

"Matching tuxes are bad luck!" Roxy said to Kyle as she saw him take his tux, the one he wore to almost marry Nick, and the only tux he had, out of the closet. Roxy took a pair of scissors off the nearby table and started destroying the clothes.

"We'll get you a new one. You don't want to wear the one your ex gave you." Roxy put a hand over Kyle's. "You're marrying the right man this time, you need a new one."

"Oliver doesn't have one either."

"Catfish can just wear his uniform." Roxy said, tapping Oliver on the chest the way she always saw Kyle do. "And, uh, bring the handcuffs you'll need 'em for the honeymoon." winked Roxy as Oliver's phone rang.

"Fish."

"Papa, can I stay over Aunt Kim's tonight?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, sweetie."

Oliver looked at Kyle who shook his head 'no.'

"Hey munchkin, you spent all day with Kim, what about spending some time with Gramma Roxy, huh?"

"Okay." Sierra said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Daddy and I will be right over to pick you up." Oliver hung up the phone.

"You two go get the guppy and I'll write down more ideas."

"Thanks." Kyle said as him and Oliver left to pick up Sierra.

When Kyle and Oliver walked in Kim's house, they found Sierra and Kim sitting on the couch.

"Ready, munchkin?" Kyle said ready to scoop his daughter up in his arms.

Sierra turned to Kim. "Thanks for a great day and the present, Aunt Kim." Sierra hugged Kim.

"Welcome, make sure your Daddy and your Papa bring you to see me soon, okay?" Kim pulled a part from Sierra.

"So, what did your Aunt Kim buy you?" Oliver asked Sierra when they were in the car.

"_Aunt Kim?" thought Kyle._

"Ballet shoes like mommy had. Aunt Kim's gonna teach me how." Sierra said.

Kyle didn't know how a good idea that was, but they had more important things to worry about, like the wedding plans. When they got back to the house, Roxy told Kyle and Oliver that she had everything planned.

"White rose flower arrangements, stargazer lily center thingys for the tables, and food catered from Rodi's. You guys need to come up with a guest list so that we have a sense of numbers. I've delegated tuxedo shopping for Layla" announced Roxy.

"Thanks…for everything" Oliver said hugging Roxy.

"Welcome. Okay little guppy, let's go! Ready for a night of ice cream and mani-pedi's!"

Sierra smiled as Roxy ushered her out of the room.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine."

When Roxy and Sierra left, Kyle confronted Oliver.

"Aunt Kim?"

"It's just a nickname, Kyle!"

"I don't want her around Sierra much." said Kyle.

Oliver kissed Kyle's shoulder. "Kim's harmless though, she'd never hurt Sierra."

"I wouldn't put it passed her. Remember what she did when Sierra was born?"

Later that evening, Kyle and Oliver had put Sierra to bed, reading her favorite book for the thousandth time.

"Honey, how are you feeling about Sierra and Kim getting to know each other? I mean, I know you can't stand her, but she's a link to Stacy's past. And it seems like she really loves Sierra. Do you think you could just give her a chance?"

"I'll try, but don't expect me to like it"

"That's all I ask. You coming to bed?"

Oliver grabbed Kyle's hand and pulled him into his arms. Oliver kissed Kyle passionately. "Believe me, everything will be okay. Kim's not out to hurt Sierra."

"I trust you." Kyle pulled Oliver down on the bed, continuing to kiss him.


	8. Chapter 8

That weekend Kim had reserved a space at the dance studio to spend the afternoon with Sierra. Both Kyle and Oliver had OKed the "playdate", though Kyle was still a little apprehensive Oliver kept reassuring him everything would be ok. Sierra could not have been more excited in the days leading up to her dance lesson.

That morning as soon as Sierra was up she pranced around in her leotard and skirt. She was a little ball of energy, dancing and jumping around. Oliver and Kyle had to calm her down to get her to eat breakfast at the table.

"I guess she's excited." said Oliver while cooking Sierra's pancakes at the stove

"Yeah, I'm just glad she's happy." said Kyle with a huge smile on his face as he watched Sierra prance over to the table.

Sierra, Kyle and Oliver ate breakfast together, something that they tried to do whenever they could, barring Kyle or Oliver had an early shift.

"Alright Sierra, clear your plate and go brush your teeth so we can get out of here." Oliver ordered.

Sierra trotted to the sink, placing her plate and glass, then continued to her bathroom.

"So, you're going to take her, while I meet up with Roxy and go check in at the hospital."

"That sounds like a plan. We'll see you later."

"Wanna meet for dinner after your shift? I know it'll probably be late, so if you want we can just order in."

Kyle grabbed his bag and walked back to the bathroom. There he found Sierra primping herself for her "date" with Kim. Kyle just rolled his eyes at his little girl.

"Bye, honey" he came up behind her and place a kiss on her head, "see you later. Have fun at your dance lesson."

"Ok, daddy. Love you."

"Love you too, munchkin"

Kyle stood in the doorway, watching his daughter, loving her more with every passing minute. It took all his strength to pull himself away.

Oliver was finishing up in the kitchen, cleaning up brunch. Kyle walked up behind him, bringing him into a hug. Oliver turned around to face Kyle.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" said Kyle.

"Actually no you haven't." Oliver said with a smile

"Well I do."

"I know and I love you too. Now get to work and tell Roxy that Sierra and I say hello."

Kyle departed giving Oliver a kiss, "see you after work."

As soon as Kyle left Oliver went to check on Sierra. She was still primping in the bathroom. Oliver too, rolled his eyes when he saw her constantly checking in the mirror.

"Sierra, get your tush moving. We need to get going to meet Kim."

Sierra stopped looking in the mirror, jumping down from her step stool. She just smiled at her dad and walked out of the bathroom to her bedroom where she grabbed her favorite bag.

"I'm ready, Papa." she said as she stood by the front door.

Oliver and Sierra drove to the studio and were right on time to meet Kim. They stood outside the door waiting for her. Oliver paced back and forth as they waited, getting more and more impatient. Sierra was sitting on a nearby bench watching her Papa. Finally Oliver sat down next to his daughter. Sierra swung her legs as they dangled over the edge of the bench.

"Papa, I have a question. How did you know mommy?"

"Well, mommy was Aunt Gigi's sister."

"Oh"

"Papa, I have another question…"

"Ok, sweetie."

"Where did I come from, Papa?"

Oliver sat up when he heard her ask the question. He had no idea how to answer it.

"Well…umm…sweetie…" Oliver fumbled as she looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "That's a question you can ask your Aunt Gigi."

Sierra seemed satisfied with that answer and sat still dangling and swinging her legs. Oliver looked at his watch; Kim was late and not just by a measly five minutes, no she was almost 20 minutes late. Sierra was just sitting there though, unfazed as to how long they were waiting. Oliver couldn't take it anymore, he was getting really frustrated and angry at Kim. He didn't know how she could break little Sierra's heart like that.

"I'm sorry sweetie, it doesn't look like Kim's coming today." Oliver hugged his daughter when he saw her smile change into a frown. "Another day, okay? How about we go say hi to Aunt Layla & Uncle Cris? I'm sure they'd like to see you"

That seemed to perk her up. She loved hanging out with her "aunt" and "uncle." Kyle and Oliver didn't have much family so Cristian, Layla, and Aunt Gigi had become her family. Sierra hopped off the bench and grabbed her daddy's hand as they headed to the car.

"Thanks for taking her at last minute, Layla. You gonna be at the cop shop this week?" Oliver said as he turned the door knob.

"Yeah, I'll be there tomorrow through Friday, then I'm going on vacation for two weeks."

"It's a surprise. She has no idea where." Cristian said, putting his arms around Layla.

Oliver smiled. "Have fun! Call me or Kyle if you need anything." Oliver blew a kiss to Sierra. "Bye munchkin. Be good for Uncle Cris and Auntie Layla." Oliver shut the door behind him.

Oliver dialed Kyle's number, and he picked up on the first ring.

"Hey."

"Hey, I just dropped Sierra off at Cris and Layla's."

"Cris and Layla's? I thought she was spending the day with Kim?"

"She never showed." Oliver's sighed as he heard a call on the radio.

_10-50 __Disorderly Person/Group or Noise_

"I gotta go, babe, I love you."

"I love you too." Kyle hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

"_What the fuck man? You got your snow, where's my dough?" _A gang member said as he pulled a knife under the guy's neck, and another member put a gun in the guys back. Oliver opened the door of his car & ran up to break up what he thought was a fight.

"Break it up!" Oliver looked both gang members in the eye and pushed them apart.

Bang!

Bo Buchanan arrived minutes later to find someone sprawled out on the ground.

"Damn it! Lovett! Flynn! Gallagher! Let's go!" Bo yelled as he got out of the car, and ran over to the victim.

"GSW to the chest" he said immediately surveying the wound before looking into the victim's eyes. "Fish? Hang in there, you'll be okay. Lovett, Flynn, it's Fish!"

Detective Brody Lovett picked up his cell.

"911." said the dispatcher.

"Officer down, Angel Square. Get here NOW!" Brody hung up.

"How are you and Tuna doing?" Roxy asked, dipping her French fries in Ranch dressing as Kyle and Roxy sat eating lunch at Rodi's.

"Good. We both work a lot but we're making it work." Kyle said taking a bite of his burger.

"The food here is amazing." Roxy said taking the last fry, dipping it in the dressing and putting it in her mouth. "I'm so glad. You gonna finish those fries, Kyle baby?"

Kyle pushed the plate with the fries and dressing toward her.

"Go ahead, Rox."

"I'm so…these are so good!" Roxy said putting fries, two at a time in the dressing then her mouth. "I'm so glad Gigi Morasc-ho doesn't work here anymore. Boy, Johnny sure knows how to cook…"

"I don't think he does the cooking." Kyle said eating the last of his burger and taking a sip of his coke.

"Shakes on me!" Roxy announced as the waitress came over to them.

"Dessert?"

"Yeah, we'll have two vanilla shakes please." said Kyle.

"Whipped cream on both." added Roxy.

"Coming right up!" the waitress scribbled down the order and walked away.

"Whatcha thinking, Rox?" Kyle asked as he noticed she was sulking over her milkshake.

"Oh, nothing." Roxy sighed.

"I know you, Roxy, what is it?"

"I just miss ya, that's all. You hardly stop by anymore-just to hang out like you used to." Roxy sipped her milkshake.

"I know, sorry. Tell you what? Why don't we.." Kyle felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Excuse me" he said as he took the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Dr. Lewis." Kyle answered.

"Kyle, it's Greg. You need to come to the hospital right away." Kyle snapped his phone shut, threw fifty dollars on the table & got up from his chair.

"It's on me. We'll do this next week. Gotta go, job calls." Kyle raced out of the restaurant.

Kyle ran into the hospital as fast as he could. A new intern, met him at the door, handed him a chart as she filled him in on the patient and the injury.  
Opening the chart, Kyle scanned it and ran to the trauma room. Kyle peaked through the door window, not really getting a good view of the patient. He pushed through the door and saw the love of his life lying almost lifeless on the gurney. Kyle stood there stiff trying to catch his breath before almost passing out. Kyle did the only thing he knew how to do in these situations, he went into doctor mode.

"How are his vitals?" said Kyle walking over to the monitor.  
"Dr. Lewis, this is my patient." said a short brunette as she looked him in the eyes.  
"Listen…" Kyle looked at her name "Dr. Salem, he may be your patient, but he's my fiancée. Git the hell out of my way!"

"Dr. Lewis! Be a boyfriend first, not a doctor. Go sit down and we'll fill you in along the way." Greg said guiding Kyle over to the waiting room. "I'll let you know if anything changes."

"But…" Kyle started to protest.

Greg looked at Dr. Salem. "Can we get Officer Fish prepped for surgery, NOW!"

"Surgery? Greg, are Oliver's injuries that…"

"Kyle, we've got to remove the bullet. Then he'll be brought to ICU. I'll let you know." Greg walked away.

Kyle pulled out his cell phone & texted Gigi.

_***Oliver's hurt, in hosp. SR w/ Cris & Layla***_

_***Be rite there*** _Gigi texted back.

A few minutes later, Gigi walked into the hospital looking for Kyle.

"Excuse me, hi. Where can I find…"

"In here, Gigi." Kyle said putting two fingers up. Gigi ran over to him.

"What happened?" Gigi asked, sitting down next to Kyle.

"Oliver got shot in the chest. Can you keep Sierra for a few days?"

"That goes without saying. Did you call Layla?"

"Oh my god, no. I'll be right back." Kyle got up. "I'll be right outside. If Greg comes to give you an update..."

"I'll come and find you before he even says a word." Gigi assured him.

Kyle smiled and ran outside.

Kyle pressed "3" on his speed dial to reach Layla.

"What's up, Kyle? Sierra's fine."

Kyle felt himself getting choked up and started to cry.

"Oliver's hurt, we're at the hospital..."

"Oh my god! We'll be right down.." said Layla.

"No, it's just going to be a lot of waiting. There's no reason for her to be here. He's in getting prepped for surgery now."

"Alright, well how about I leave Sierra with Cris and come down myself. I'll call Roxy on my way, be right there." Layla hung up.

"OK, see you soon. And thanks so much."

Layla and Roxy met Kyle outside the hospital as he got a text from Gigi.

"_Come now, Greg's here."  
_The group ran into the hospital.

Greg looked at Kyle and answered the question he was asking with his eyes.

"Although he's not awake just yet, Oliver's fine. We removed the bullet. Barring no complications, he'll be released in a week." said Greg.

"He's not awake yet?"

"Kyle, he just came out of surgery. He's recovering. I'd fully expect to wake him up in the next day or two." Greg explained. "He's in room 113, you can see him if you want. Only one person at a time though." Greg said closing Oliver's chart and walking away.

"We'll wait here, go ahead Kyle baby." said Roxy as she practically pushed Kyle into the hallway. Kyle passed a few colleagues in the hall who wished Oliver well, Kyle thanked them and smiled. Kyle took a deep breath before entering Oliver's room.

Kyle entered the room, walked over to the bad and took Oliver's hand. "Hey," Kyle kissed Oliver's temple. "Why'd you have to go and get yourself shot? You weren't even wearing your vest, Fish! You didn't call or even wait for back up. You gotta come back to us. Y'know I miss you and so does munchkin." Kyle said as he fought back tears. "I lost you once and I'm not losing you ag'in. Listen, just move one of your fingers if you can hear me, ok. Just move one of those beautiful fingers and let me know that you're still here with me."

Oliver's fingers didn't move one bit. Kyle rubbed each of Oliver's fingers while tears streaked down his face.

"Kyle baby, Tuna will come back to you. He would never leave you and the guppy." Roxy said as she listened intently from the hallway. Kyle wiped his misty eyes "Thanks, Rox."

"No problem."


	10. Chapter 10

"Daddy, when will Papa wake up?" Sierra asked that night during dinner.

"I don't know, munchkin.

"You really miss him, huh?" Sierra nodded. "Me too, honey."

"Can I see him?"

Kyle hated to disappoint his daughter, so he just said "We'll see. Get cleaned up, and ready for your bath, Si. I'll be right there." Kyle yelled from the kitchen. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Greg Evans."

"Hi Greg, it's Kyle. Listen, Sierra's been asking about Oliver and really wants to see him. Is there any way…?"

"Kyle, Oliver's back in intensive care. His heart stopped last night…"

"I'll be right there." Kyle hung up and quickly dialed another number.

"Hey Kyle baby, what's up?"

"Oliver…watch Sierra."

Layla dropped the phone, ran upstairs and barged into Kyle's apartment.

"Go, go. Sierra'll be fine."

With that, Kyle ran out the door.

A few minutes later he ran into the hospital and over to the nursing desk.

"Fish, Oliver Fish. Where is he?"

"I can't tell you that…" said the young girl behind the desk.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, nor do I really give a damn. I'm a doctor in this hospital." Kyle threw his badge in the girl's face. "Now, I'm going to ask you ag'in, where is Oliver Fish?"

The girl tapped a few keys. "ICU one."

Kyle ran to ICU one to find the bed empty and the room vacant.

_Oh my god…_

Kyle ran back to the information desk.

"He's…Oliver's not there."

"I'm sorry doctor, I gave you all the information I have your patient."

"He's not my patient! He's my _fiancé, the love of my life. _Now let's try this ag'in…"

The girl punched a few numbers in her computer and a security guard came running.

"What's the problem, Alicia?" The officer asked, the voice sounding vaguely familiar.

"This doctor is demanding to know where his partner, is, and it's bordering on harassment." said Alicia.

Kyle turned around to look the officer in the face. He looked so familiar. He looked like he could have been Oliver's twin or younger brother. Kyle thought he was hallucinating when he actually thought it was Oliver standing in front of him.

"Dr. Evans said my fiancé's heart stopped last night. I was so worried so I ran down here"

"Um, dude, yeah, hi. I assume you're Kyle? Oliver Fish's partner?" the officer took a step back. "I worked with Oliver in the Cherryvale PD before I got this hospital security gig. The name's Scott." as he put out his hand to shake Kyle's, "Oliver's down in testing right now, and when he's done, they're putting him back into a private room. Anyway, nice to meet you." Scott said.

"You too, sorry."

"So, all the tests came back clear." Kyle heard Greg say as the elevator doors opened, and Oliver was being pushed out on a gurney.

Kyle rushed over to them. "Hey, Greg, where are you taking him?"

"Back to his room."

"Okay." Kyle started to walk alongside Oliver. "It's been two days, and he's not awake yet. What's going on?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Greg said pushing Oliver into his room and hooking the monitors up. "Okay, you can stay with him. He's listed as critical, so just for a little while." Greg said walking out of the room and closing the door.

"Fish, this really isn't a joke anymore, okay? Sierra and I, both, miss you, love you and want you home with us. Now wake up!" Kyle stood up and kissed Oliver tenderly on the lips.

"Hey." Oliver said just above a whisper.

"Oliver?"

"Who else were you expecting?" Oliver asked huskily.

"I'm so glad you're awake." Kyle said giving him another kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been sleeping forever. Were the guys caught?"

"Well, well, well, Officer Fish, glad to see you're awake and talking." Commissioner Bo Buchanan said pushing the door open.

"Thanks for stopping by, Commissioner. Tell me, were the guys caught?"

"No police business right now, Fish. Just concentrate on getting better." Bo said, leaving Oliver's room.

Kyle stood beside the bed holding Oliver's hand in his, clutching it for dear life. This was something he had always worried about when it came to Oliver's job. Every night he came home he was glad and relieved he was home safe and in one piece. He dreaded the time that Oliver wouldn't walk through the door. It would mean his worst nightmare had become a reality. Kyle realized he had an important phone call to make. He picked up his cell phone and pressed the speed dial for Layla's cell.

"Hey" said Kyle with a little pep in his voice

"Hey, you sound chipper today."

"Yeah, I have reason to be. Oliver woke up." Kyle said with a smile on his face that only Oliver could see.

"Gosh, Kyle, that's great. I knew he couldn't stay away for long. I'm sure you'd like to tell Sierra yourself."

Kyle could hear Layla calling Sierra in the background. He then heard Sierra's soft breathing from the other side.

"Hey, sweetie. Having fun with your aunt and uncle?"

"Hi, yeah. Uncle Cris and I drew lots of pictures together."

"That's great, sweetie. You'll have to show me in the morning. But I have someone that wants to say hello."

Kyle handed the phone to Oliver who was now sitting up. Kyle watched Oliver's gorgeous smile return to his face as he spoke to his daughter.

"Hey, munchkin."

"Papa?" Sierra said tentatively

"Yep, sweetie. I'm feeling better. I want to see you."

"Yay!" yelped Sierra

"Ok sweetie, I'm going to hand the phone back to Daddy. I'm getting sleepy."

"Ok Papa."

Oliver handed the phone to Kyle, who was smiling throughout the whole conversation. He was glad to have his Oliver back and he was sure Sierra was glad to have her Papa too.

"Daddy, I wanna come visit Papa. Can I please, pretty please, please, please, pleeeeease."

"Honey, it's getting late, I think it would be better if you waited until he was feeling better. Maybe after school tomorrow you can come say a quick hello."

"But Daddy….I want to see Papa!"

"Sweetie, I promise I'll come pick you up after school tomorrow and we'll come straight to the hospital to see Papa."

That seemed to satisfy Sierra. "Ok, Daddy." she said sweetly.

"Ok, I'll see you soon. I'm going to stay here a little while with Papa and then I'm coming to get you from Uncle Cris' and we can snuggle in bed together. How does that sound?"

"Ok Daddy."

Kyle left the hospital to pick up Sierra. It was hard to leave Oliver, but he needed to take care of Sierra and Oliver was still really tired and sleeping a lot so there was nothing for Kyle to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Kyle arrived at Oliver's old apartment and knocked on the door.

"Coming," quietly shouted Cris from the couch.

As Cris opened the door, Kyle half expected Sierra to come running into his arms.

"Hey, Kyle"

"Where's my little munchkin? I half expected her to come running to the door to greet me."  
"She was exhausted. She zonked out after we finished coloring."  
"Thanks Cris. I really appreciate you looking after her tonight on such short notice." said Kyle as he walked into the apartment giving Cris a pat on the back.

Behind Cris, Kyle saw a little rolled up child lying on the couch. Sure enough she was conked out with her head on a throw pillow and one hand under her chin. As he got closer he could hear a soft snore coming from her nose. He approached his sleeping angel and gently took a seat next to her. He watched her sleep, seeing her little chest rise and fall with each breath.

"Come on sleepyhead, time to go." Kyle whispered as he gently shook her.

Sierra stirred, opened her eyes for a second, getting a glace at Kyle. She grinned at him before turning back to the pillow.

"Hi, daddy." Sierra grumbled as she held out her hand, signaling to be picked up.

Kyle picked her up from under her arms, saddling her on his hips. Sierra's head rest on his shoulder. Kyle carried Sierra to their apartment. He was glad that they hadn't moved far. Kyle had moved out of the hotel and they have found a two bedroom apartment for the three of them. Arriving at their door, Kyle struggled to open the door with one hand while holding his daughter. Kyle took Sierra straight to her bedroom, placed her on her bed and grabbed pajamas from her dresser. Kyle started to undress her.

When she was finally dressed and ready for bed Kyle folded down the covers and tucked her in. As he was about to leave, Sierra pulled on Kyle's shirt sleeve.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course, munchkin" Kyle said as he tousled Sierra's hair.

Sierra pulled herself from under the covers, grabbing Det. Flounder who was lying on her bed. Sierra followed Kyle to his bedroom. As Kyle got stripped down to his boxers and undershirt Sierra slipped under the covers, falling right back asleep. Kyle climbed right into bed beside her, cuddling her in his arms as he drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Beep, beep, beep. Kyle's bedside alarm rang. He quickly turned it off, flipping over to see Sierra still sleeping. She definitely took after her dad and could sleep through just about anything.

"Sierra, sweetie, it's time to get up. Time for school." whispered Kyle, gently shaking her.

Sierra groaned and nuzzled into the bed, not wanting to get up. Kyle swung his legs over the bed, planting his feet on the floor and headed to the bathroom. Kyle decided to let her sleep a little more while he took a shower.

The hot water felt good on Kyle's back. He wished he could stay there forever, but there was no Oliver to make the shower worth staying in longer than he had to. Oliver wasn't there to help care for Sierra so long showers in which he though of Oliver were not a luxury he could afford. After washing his hair and cleaning himself Kyle stepped out of the shower, dried himself off and realized he was running late for work and dropping off Sierra so he quickly got dressed. Sierra was still asleep, Kyle bent down beside the bed and shook her awake.

"Come on, honey. Time for school."

"I don't wanna go. I wanna go with you. I wanna see Papa." Sierra whined as she woke up.

"Sweetie, Papa is still not feeling good and I know he'll want you to be feeling better when he sees you. I'll tell you what though. Why don't you make something for him at school and you can give it to him when Roxy drops you off."

A smile popped on her face and she jumped out of bed to get ready for school. She was excited at the prospect of seeing her Papa after school was over.

Kyle had a very limited cooking repertoire. He pulled Eggo waffles from the freezer and popped them in the toaster. They popped out two minutes later, Kyle buttered them, pouring syrup all over them. Sierra could smell the waffles and rushed out of her room, jumping on the stool to eat her breakfast.

"Hurry up, we're running late to get you to school and me to work."

Sierra ate as quickly as she could and as soon as she finished she ran to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, grabbed her backpack and waited by the door. Kyle grabbed his briefcase and the two headed out the door.

"So Roxy's going to pick you up today and then bring you to the hospital." said Kyle as they walked to the elementary school.

"Then I get to see Papa?" said Sierra excitedly

Kyle just nodded his head and smiled, grabbing Sierra's hand.

The walk to school was short, but Kyle loved spending as much time with Sierra as he could, even if it was a short walk to school. They arrived at the front door and Kyle walked Sierra inside to her classroom.

"Alright sweetie, I'll see you later." he said as he bent down for a kiss and sent her into the classroom. Suddenly he flashed to the first day of school He couldn't believe that just a few months ago Sierra hadn't wanted to leave the comfort of her parents. Sierra hid behind Oliver as her teacher, Miss Missal, tried coaxing her into the classroom. Now though she sauntered into the classroom like it was not big deal. Kyle snapped out of it and watched Sierra getting settled into her classroom, before turning around and heading to work.


	13. Chapter 13

At school, Sierra was enjoying learning about all different kinds of things, like the letters, days of the week, and numbers. At snack time, Sierra found a note in her plastic Care Bears lunch box, which she asked Miss Missal to read.

_Have a good day, munchkin. We love you. Love Papa and Daddy._

Sierra could tell that her papa had written the letter but that her daddy had signed his name. Papa had neater handwriting than daddy, which Papa liked to call chicken scratch.

After snack Sierra's class had a little bit of free time before starting with a quick math lesson which was followed by a lesson in the alphabet. The morning flew by and it was time for lunch and recess. Sierra enjoyed running around on the playground with the other kids and by the end of the thirty minutes she was exhausted and ready for rest time.

As the class rested, Miss Missal looked up at the clock and noticed it was time for the class to leave for music. She got up and walked to the door.

"Everyone stand in a line, we're going to walk to music class."

"Hey everyone!" Miss Galeotti said as the class walked in.

When everyone sat down, Miss Galeotti took out her guitar and started strumming casually. Well into the year, the class knew the routine that Miss. G had set up. Sierra had definitely gotten her musical abilities from her mom and she sang around the house, sometimes driving her fathers crazy.

During free time Sierra took out the markers, crayons, and paper so she could color a picture for her papa. She started drawing a family portrait.

"What are you drawing, Sierra?" asked Miss Missal.

"A picture for Papa. He's in the hospital."

Miss Missal surveyed the picture. "Why are you in a police uniform?"

"I wanna be a police officer, just like Papa." Sierra said proudly as she turned back to her drawing.

After free time, Miss Missal told everyone to pack up to go home. The day was over and it had gone fast. Sierra was excited since she knew she'd be going to visit her Papa at the hospital. Miss Missal dismissed the children who rode the bus and Sierra waited for someone to come pick her up. Sometimes Roxy came and some occasions Aunt Layla or Uncle Cris came, but she liked it best when either Papa or Daddy came. Today was Roxy's turn to pick up Sierra but there was a surprise in store.

Sierra sat quietly waiting in her classroom. Meanwhile, Sierra's ride had entered the elementary school and was making their way to her classroom. They knew where they were going since they had been there many times before. Finally they reached the familiar kindergarten door and found Sierra reading on the floor. Miss Missal could see who it was but was given the signal to keep quiet.

"Hey, munchkin. Ready to go see Papa?" he said standing by the door.

Sierra stood up, dropping her backpack and ran for the door. With her arms open wide, Sierra ran and jumped into Kyle's arms. She was happily surprised to see her daddy picking her up from school.

"I thought Grandma Roxy was picking me up?"

"I was able to get away from work, so I figured I would save her the trouble. You ready to go?"  
"Can we visit Papa now?"

"I guess that would be a yes. Go grab your backpack."

Kyle took Sierra's hand and led her out the door, all the while thinking of how brave she had been through all of this.


	14. Chapter 14

When Kyle and Sierra got to Oliver's floor, Sierra started to run. "Sierra Rose Lewis-Fish, no running! You're gonna fall!" Kyle said as he witnessed Sierra falling on her knees. "Sierra, are you okay? I told you not to run, sweetie, this is why. Papa's not going anywhere." Kyle said as he helped his daughter up. "Come with me to the nurses station, we'll see if Alicia can get a bandaid then we'll see Papa."

Kyle cleaned up Sierra's scrape and placed a butterfly band-aid on her knee. When she was all patched up, they went to Oliver's room.

"Honey, are you awake?" Kyle softly asked peering in the door way.

"Someone has been anxious to see you." Oliver moved himself into a sitting position with the use of the hospital bed remote. Oliver nodded to Kyle that it was okay to bring their daughter in.

"Daddy, does Papa look scary?" Sierra asked hiding behind Kyle.

"Scary?" Kyle asked surprised. "No, Si, not at all. Here, why don't I…" Kyle took his cell phone out of his pocket. "take a picture of Papa so you can see…smile!" Kyle told Oliver as he took the picture then handed the phone to Sierra. "See, Papa's okay"

"Sierra!" Oliver said, holding his arms out to his daughter for a hug. Kyle smiled as he lifted his daughter onto his fiancé's hospital bed.

"I missed you Papa." Sierra said hugging Oliver.

"Be careful, Si. Papa still has ouchies…" Kyle reminded her.

Oliver winced "I'm okay. So, are ya gonna sit next to me or just stand there? Get your sexy butt over here!"

"And what are you gonna do if I don't, Officer? Ya don't have your cuffs with ya!" Kyle said leaning into Oliver to kiss him.

"Blech!" Sierra said putting her face into Oliver's shoulder.

"To answer your question, Dr. Lewis, I can't do much. I'm injured and I have our five year old daughter right next to me. Once I'm all healed, though, that's another story. You do have Roxy's number on speed dial, right?" Oliver winked, as Kyle sat down on the bed next to him.

"I see you're feelin' better, that's a good thing." Kyle said stealing another kiss as the door opened.

"Hello." a tall doctor said as he looked down at the chart. "Officer Fish, my name is Dr. Nathan James, and I will be your cardiologist.

"Hi Dr. James, I'm Oliver, this is my fiancé, Kyle." Oliver said.

"And who are you, little lady?" Nathan asked Sierra walking over to her with his hand out.

"Sierra."

"Well, Hello, Sierra. I'm Dr. James.""

Sierra smiled. "Are you going to make Papa all better?"

"I'm going to try." Nathan returned the smile, which she seemed satisfied with.

"Officer Fish, when you're ready we'll get started with your cardiogram." Nathan left the room.

"Okay, we'll git out of your way. I'll be back after Sierra goes to bed." Kyle said as he headed for the door.

"Wait Daddy! I didn't give Papa his surprise." Sierra said jumping off the bed and taking her pink backpack out of Kyle's hand. She opened it and took out Oliver's picture.

"I made this for you, Papa." Sierra said opening up the folded sheet of construction paper and handed it to Oliver.

Oliver smiled. "I love it, and you. Come here, give me a hug." Sierra walked closer to Oliver so he could reach her. He kissed her temple and hugged her. "Thank you, munchkin. Be good for Daddy, and I'll see you soon."

Kyle turned toward the door "I'll see you later."

"Ummmm, okay…"

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked turning back to him.

"Daddy, do I need to go home, I wanna stay with Papa!" Sierra whined.

"Sierra Rose Lewis-Fish, it's getting late, and Papa has needs his rest."

"Daddy will bring you by tomorrow, sweetheart. Okay? Oliver said. Hey, how about you go get a treat for yourself?" Oliver reached for his wallet and handed his daughter two crisp dollar bills.

"You have that look, like you need to tell me something. What did I do?"

Kyle asked.

"I don't know what that was, you were just going to take Sierra and just

leave?"

"You have to rest, so we were just gitting out of your way…"

"Without saying goodbye?"

"I did, I told you I'd be back later…"

"Kyle, this isn't college. I'm not gonna freak out on you-unless of course, you lean on my wound." Oliver laughed as Sierra walked back in her father's room.

"What did you get?"

"Emma M's."

Oliver made his scrunchy face, while Sierra clutched the brown wrapper.

"C'mon, Si, it's past your bed time…" Kyle walked over to the bed and kissed Oliver on his eyebrow.

"You're such a tease!"

"I'll see you later. Do well on the cardiogram and you may get a reward…"

"Are you bribing me?"

Kyle winked. "Possibly"

"I could arrest you for that."

"Oh, yeah? I'd like to see you try." Kyle said taking Sierra's hand and leaving the room.

"He's all yours." Kyle smiled as he passed Nathan. "I'll be back later."

"Bye Dr. James!" Sierra yelled down the hall.

"Bye Sierra." Nathan pushed the door open. "Your family's great. "

"Yeah, they are." Oliver smiled.

"Ready?" Dr James asked as he hooked Oliver up to the machine. "close your eyes, stay calm and breathe."

"I'm a cop, I don't know how to relax, stay calm and breathe." Oliver said laughing.

After a few moments, Nathan read the results.

"Looks good, let me check your wound and make sure it's healing nicely, and if all goes well, I'll start the paperwork for your release tomorrow. Lean up." Dr James said as he began taking down the top half of Oliver's gown to expose his chest.

"hey, hey! What's going on in here?" Kyle said walking into Oliver's hospital room. "Sierra's fine, Layla came by and took her for the night. She volunteered to stay at our place." Kyle could tell that Oliver was wondering where she was.

"I was just starting to check Oliver's wound. You may want to be by his side for this." Nathan said as he began peeling back the bandage.

"I will do that, might do a little body checking after." Kyle said matter-of-factly as he faced Oliver. "I'm sorry." he lightly kissed his fiancé before returning his hands to Oliver's chest.

"Just do it…"

"One…two…Oliver, c'mon babe, you gotta breathe for me." Kyle said as he noticed Oliver's face was turning red.

"Breathe…three!" Kyle exposed Oliver's wound as Nathan looked over it intensely.

"What the…"

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Officer, who performed your surgery?"

"Dr. Jenna Connelly, why? Is there a problem?"

"Excuse me for a moment." Nathan said leaving the room. Kyle took a firm hold on Oliver's sweaty hand.

"Alicia, page Jenna Connelly NOW!" Nathan demanded, walking up to her desk.

"I'm sorry Dr. James, she signed out for the night."

_I'll deal with her later _Nathan thought as he walked back to Oliver's room.

"Your wound is infected. I'll give you medication to get rid of it but you need to stay here a bit longer."

Oliver sighed as he leaned back. "I'm sorry about this, Kyle. I know Sierra's not going to be happy…"

"Oliver you don't need to apologize. We know that she's not but we'll deal with it together." Kyle smiled. Oliver closed his eyes as he felt the drugs take full effect.

"I'll check back periodically." Nathan left the room, and closed the door behind him. Kyle took off his jacket and placed his beeper and cell phone both to vibrate and placed them on the bedside table then got in bed with Oliver and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

_*bzzzzzzz*_

"What's that?" Oliver thought. He looked over and saw Kyle's beeper on the nightstand vibrating and blinking.

"Hey." Oliver kissed Kyle's neck.

"mmmmm…what time is it?"

Oliver looked at the clock.

"Six am. You gotta get to rounds."

"mmmmm…no." Kyle kissed him. "I want to stay right here with you."

"I want that too, but you have other people depending on you." Oliver sighed. "I'll see you later though, now go! I swear, you're worse than Sierra Rose!"

Kyle looked at the clock-ag'in-he had to be on rounds in fifteen minutes. He quickly showered then threw on some scrubs he found in one of the drawers.

"kay, I don't wanna be late." Kyle said walking out of the bathroom, throwing the stethoscope around his neck, and clipping his beeper to his pants.

"bye, I love you." Kyle quickly kissed Oliver and left.

"Kyle! What are you doing here?" Greg asked.

"Morning rounds, sir."

"I told you to take as much time as you need. I know things must be difficult at home with Oliver being cooped up in here."

"We're making it work. I'm ready."

"Here are your discharge papers." Dr. James said handing them to Oliver. "I wanna see you in two weeks."

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Fish, coast is clear, if we're gonna do this, we better do it now." said Cris as he walked in the room.

"Thanks, man. I really wanna surprise Sierra."

"That little girl's been such a trooper and she's been missing you like crazy." said Cris.


	16. Chapter 16

It was already three pm and Kyle knew he wasn't getting off anytime soon so he decided to call Layla

"Hey Layla, it's Kyle, I'm sorry to do this ag'in but I'm stuck at work."

"You went back? Already?"

"Yeah. Would you mind picking…"

Layla cut him off. "It's already taken care of." she said smiling as she shut her phone.

"Okay, great work today. See everyone on Monday." said Miss Missal.

"Hey Munchkin, are you ready?"

"Be right there, Daddy." Sierra said thinking the man talking to her was Kyle.

"Daddy's at work, sweetie. I'm sorry." Oliver said walking into the room. When she saw him, Sierra lit up.

"Papa!" Sierra ran over to him for a hug.

"How's my gorgeous girl today?"

"Good, I missed you Papa."

"Me too, munchkin. Me too." Oliver returned the hug.

"Now get your stuff. Uncle Cris is waiting for us in the parking lot. We're going to go for an early dinner with him and Auntie Layla."

Sierra put her backpack on her back, and walked towards the door.

"Bye Mith Mithal."

"Bye Sierra, I'm glad you're feeling better Officer Fish."

"Thanks Kelley." Oliver smiled as he and Sierra left the room.

"Hospital food must suck. What are you in the mood for, man?" Cris asked as Oliver got in the car.

"You good back there Sierra?" Cris asked looking in his top mirror.

"Yeah."

"Rodi's?" Oliver suggested.

"Whatever you want, man."

"Rodi's it is!" said Layla.

When they got to Rodi's, they saw Brody and Jessica, who was now working there as a waitress.

"Hey guys! I'll be with you in just a minute, okay? Take a seat anywhere." Jessica turned back to Brody to finish filling a drink order.

"Sorry about that, what can I get you?"

"Burgers and fries for everyone." said Cris.

"Papa, can I have a chocolate shake?"

Oliver sighed and nodded his head towards Jessica.

"And I'll have a coke." said Oliver.

"Layla and I, too." said Cris.

"Hey Sierra, while we're waiting for our food, why don't we…" Layla took tons of change out of her purse. "put some music from the jukebox, make our own fun?"

"Yeah!" Sierra jumped up from her chair.

"Gives you boys a chance to talk." Layla whispered as she got up.

"She's great with her. You guys have been amazing…"

"Don't mention it, Fish…"

"I mean it, especially since all I put you guys through."

"Fish, it's okay."

"Have you and Layla given any thought to having kids?" Oliver asked as Jessica brought over their drinks.

"Someday." Cris smiled as he watched Layla and Sierra dance to a Taylor Swift song that boomed out of the jukebox.

After the song was over, the girls returned to the table.

"Thanks Auntie Layla, that was fun." Sierra sipped her shake.

"What do you wanna do?" Oliver asked his daughter, sitting on the couch back at their apartment, thinking it was nice to be home.

"Watch a movie?" Sierra asked.

"And eat ice cream?" Oliver asked. "What's dinner without dessert?"

While Oliver was preparing the sundaes, his phone rang

"Sierra, can you…"

"Officer Fish." Sierra mimicked Oliver. Hearing that made Oliver chuckle and shake his head. _I may have a future police officer on my hands_

"Hi sweetie, may I speak to Officer Fish?" the woman asked on the other line.

Sierra held out the phone to her Papa, "Papa, it's for you."

Oliver took the phone from Sierra and went into the bedroom.

"Hello?"

"Oliver, it's so good to hear your voice!" Barbara said, choking back tears.

"Mom! What do you want?"

"I miss you."

"Yeah? Well, you have a messed up way of showing it."

"I'm sorry."

"You basically disowned me Mom, what the…what was I supposed to think? Supposed to feel, huh?" he raised his voice an octave. "You made me choose between my parents and the man I love-again! This time, I chose Kyle. What you guys did-was so unforgivable, you're lucky I even took your call!" Oliver yelled as he saw Kyle in the doorway. He was getting ready to hang up when Barbara spoke again.

"Oliver, who-who was that little girl who answered the phone?"

"That was my-Kyle and my daughter, Sierra Rose."

"Kyle and your…how? I mean, you and Kyle can't…well."

"That's none of your damn business! Have a good night, _Barbara." _Oliver hung up and threw his phone on the bed.

"Uugghh she pisses me off!" Oliver wiped his face with his hand.

Kyle sat down next to Oliver but not before closing the door so Sierra couldn't hear what he was about to say. "Who the fuck does she think she is, calling and upsetting you like that?"

"My homophobic mother that's who! I can't believe her! She thinks she can just waltz back into my life, our life." Oliver walked toward the door. "Poor Sierra, I promised our daughter, we'd watch a movie and eat ice cream then that bitch calls and ruins everything!" Oliver's face got red but then turned soft as he smiled at the memory of Sierra answering the phone "but you should've seen her, Kyle." Oliver smiled. "Sierra answered the phone like I do, _Officer Fish"_

"Guess we'll have two police officers in the family, huh?" Kyle hugged him from behind and rested his chin on Oliver's shoulder.

"Maybe," Oliver gave him a quick kiss before opening the door and walking out of the room.

"Sorry, about that, munchkin." Oliver walked in the kitchen and found Sierra eating out of the carton with chocolate all over her face.

"Oh, no…Sierra…you…give me that!" Oliver took the spoon out of his daughter's chocolatey hand. "You're not supposed to eat out of the carton!"

"But you do it, Daddy." Sierra whined

"Well, Daddy doesn't always do the right things, honey. You want to know a secret." Sierra nodded her head. Kyle bent down to his daughter's level and whispered in her ear. "Sometimes Papa doesn't always do the right things either." Sierra smiled and looked up longingly at her parents.

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Next time just ask someone for help and don't just help yourself. Don't just eat out of the carton or dish or whatever either even though Daddy does it." Sierra nodded in agreement.


	17. Author's Note

Author's Note

So I'm kinda stuck...would welcome suggestions...I know I wanna write Kyle and Oliver's wedding but I have no idea how I want that to go (Sierra definitely being a flower girl)...I dont think I want Oliver's mom in SR's life, but I don't know

This a story a friend and I wrote together but she doesn't have an account on here so I'll just be uploading each chapter!

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 17

Sierra turned to face Oliver. "Papa, who's Barbara?"  
"Go get washed up, Si." said Kyle. "Your hands are all sticky." Sierra sighed, jumped off the couch then walked into the bathroom.  
Oliver leaned against Kyle's arm and looked at him. "Thank you." Oliver wiped his face with his other hand. "I never thought she'd call, or if she did, I never thought Sierra would answer the phone. Kyle, what are we gonna do?"  
"Do you want me to talk to her?"  
"You'd do that?"  
"I'll do anything for you dear, anything, cuz you mean everything to me. You should know that by now, Oliver."  
"You do have a way with her." Oliver said.  
With clean hands, Sierra walked over to the couch and sat in between her fathers just as Oliver's pager went off. He grabbed it off the coffee table and looked at it then turned to his family. "Emergency. I gotta get to the station." Oliver hugged his daughter and kissed his fiancé.  
"Be safe. I love you"  
"I'll do my best. I love you."  
Oliver broke the kiss and took one last glance at his family before walking out the door.  
As soon as Kyle heard the door close, he turned toward Sierra.  
Kyle took a deep breath and took Sierra's little hand in his. "Sierra, Barbara is Papa's mother."  
Sierra's eyes lit up. "my gramma?"  
"Yes, sweetheart. Barbara is your gramma."  
"Can I see her?"  
Kyle sighed. "No, sweetheart, you can't."  
"Is…" Sierra's lower lip started to tremble and tears started to well up in her eyes. "Is she…is she with Mommy?"  
Kyle pulled Sierra close to him and kissed her temple. "Oh honey, no. She just lives far away"  
"Where, Daddy?"  
"Iowa."  
"Where's Iola?"  
"Iowa is a long way from here."  
"She doesn't want to visit us?"  
"I'm sure she does…" Kyle took a breath. "Sierra, you know how Papa and I are both boys, right?"  
Sierra nodded.  
"Well, Gramma Barbara thinks that two boys loving each other the way Papa and I do is wrong. Does that make sense, honey?"  
"Yes and no."  
Kyle looked puzzled.  
"I understand what you're saying Daddy, but you and Papa loving each other isn't wrong. Why does Gramma Barbara think it is?"  
"I wish I knew, Sierra, I wish I knew."  
"Daddy," Sierra asked sweetly, "do you have a picture of Gramma Barbara"

Kyle was hesitant, knowing how Oliver felt about his mom, but he thought there would be no harm in just showing her a picture."Yeah I do. Stay here and I'll go in my bedroom and git the laptop."

Yay!" Sierra clapped her hands.  
A few seconds later, Kyle entered the living room with the notebook under his arm, smiling at his daughter.  
Kyle sat down and opened the computer. A few seconds later, he found his future mother-in-law's face book page. He knew it was her because her profile picture was a picture of Oliver and her when she came to visit a few years back before Sierra was born. Oliver was in his uniform, and they were both smiling. Kyle tilted the computer toward his daughter.  
"She's pretty. Daddy looks like her. Can I have it?"  
Kyle smiled and hesitated, thinking it wouldn't hurt. "Well, sure. Stay here, I'll be back."  
A few seconds later, Kyle came back with a copy of the picture in his hand and handed it to Sierra. _Now how to tell Oliver_ Kyle thought. Smiling, Sierra jumped off the couch.  
"Hey! Where are you going!"  
"I'm going to put this in my room." Sierra stated as she felt Kyle playfully tug on her ponytail. She giggled.  
"Go on."

A few hours later after Oliver had gotten home, they had eaten dinner and Sierra took her bath and she was ready for bed. Oliver had tucked her in and was turning out her bed side lamp when he noticed the new picture on Sierra's night stand. Feeling his blood start to boil, he took a deep breath. "Good night, Sierra. I love you." Note to self: fix Sierra's ceiling lights. Oliver walked out of his daughter's room and quietly closed the door.  
Walking in their bedroom, Oliver noticed Kyle was out cold. He quickly and quietly showered, changed and got into bed. This discussion will have to wait until morning he thought.  
Feeling Oliver next to him, Kyle stirred. "mmm…hi." Kyle kissed Oliver and laid his head on his chest. Oliver didn't make eye contact with Kyle and instead looked up at the ceiling.  
"Kyle, how did Sierra get a picture of my mother?"  
"Oliver, let me explain." Kyle tried to say calmly.  
"I'm listening"  
Kyle pushed up on one elbow and used his other hand as a head rest behind his head and told Oliver about the conversation he had with Sierra about Barbara. "Before you say anything, Sierra asked to see a picture of your mother and I thought she'd drop it after that. Then she asked if she could have one. Olli, you should have seen her face. Even you wouldn't be able to say no."  
"So you gave it to her?" Oliver yelled, just above a whisper.  
"Oliver! It's just a picture!" Kyle said calmly.  
Oliver looked down and tilted Kyle's head up and kissed him, "You're always the voice of reason."


	19. Chapter 18

"Morning Sleepyhead." Oliver said as Kyle opened his eyes sleepily. "Hey, I forgot you were off today.''  
''Yup, I'm not on call either, so I'm all yours for the day."  
"I love that idea." Kyle gave him a quick kiss then got out of bed.  
"Hey!" Oliver threw a pillow at Kyle. "Where are you going?"  
Kyle turned around on his heels and faced Oliver. "I'm getting our daughter up and ready for school. Then I'm dropping her off, coming back and getting back in bed with my sexy fiancé. Any objections" Kyle said as he walked out the door.  
"Yeah, that you don't make breakfast!" Oliver joked. Kyle shook his head as he ran down the stairs to prepare Sierra's breakfast before waking her up from school. As he was preparing breakfast, Kyle looked quickly at the clock. 7:30. He needed to wake Sierra up now or they were going to be late. He threw an Eggo waffle in the toaster then ran up the stairs to Sierra's room.  
Hearing Kyle bustling in the kitchen made Oliver smile. He was usually never home in the mornings to witness it, leaving the house before Kyle got Sierra up in the morning.  
It was 9am when Kyle got home. He put coffee and bagels on the counter. A few minutes later, Kyle brought breakfast up to his fiancé.  
"Hey."  
"Hey," Kyle placed the tray across Oliver's lap and leaned in for a kiss. "I may not make breakfast, but I know how to buy it."

Later that night, Oliver, Kyle and Sierra were watching TV when a BREAKING NEWS report came on.  
"Governor Cuomo has just signed the marriage equality bill in New York State" the announcer said.  
Oliver and Kyle exchanged looks and hugged.  
"I love you"  
"I love you." Kyle kissed Oliver.  
Both of them looked at Sierra and smiled. Oliver lifted Sierra onto his lap and kissed her all over her face then passed her to Kyle so he could do the same thing.  
"Papa, Daddy, what's the excitement all about?" Sierra laughed and squirmed out of Kyle's arms.  
"Well…" Oliver patted the spot between him and Kyle. "Come sit and Daddy and I will explain."  
Sierra obeyed, and sat between her fathers.  
Kyle turned to Sierra.  
"What you just heard means that Papa and I.."  
"and people like us." said Oliver.  
Kyle nodded. "can get married in New York." Kyle turned to Oliver, "That's six states down, forty-six to go! Cool, huh?"  
"Yay! So, are you getting married now?" Sierra asked hopefully.  
Oliver didn't answer, he just smiled.


End file.
